


The Current

by whaleofatime



Category: Free!
Genre: EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Future Fish Au, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofatime/pseuds/whaleofatime
Summary: Bad weather, a day off, and the desire for self-made entertainment.Or,Makoto is deeply loved, and Haru's determined to make sure he knows it.





	The Current

 Haru’s preoccupation with water hasn’t really lessened with age, he’s just learned to exercise restraint a little more strongly than before. The news of the typhoon had been a bit of a double-edged sword, sort of; all the trains had been brought to a halt, as had busses, so Makoto’s fire station had sent out a notice that people who lived within walking distance of the station had to come in for emergency duty, and those further afield were asked to just stay put and stay safe.

 So on one hand, Haru wakes up with Makoto snoring softly next to him, instead of gone early to save the rest of the world.

 On the other, Makoto’s home, so Haru can’t really sneak out to enjoy being battered by the typhoon, when winds are so strong the rain’s falling sideways, and it’s the closest thing to swimming while standing on dry land he’s ever managed. 

 It’s not worth pretending there’s a dilemma; he can stick his head out the kitchen window as much as he wants, but no going out in just his jammers. It’s probably an unwritten rule somewhere that one shouldn’t distress one’s significant other unduly, and the rule Haru’s most acquainted with is simple:

 Be good to Makoto.

 He rolls quietly out of bed, turns on the fan because the typhoon’s brought an uncomfortable mugginess at its head. 

 Today’s care begins with breakfast.

-

 Today’s entertainment begins with an order.

 Makoto’s just finished his second stack of pancakes and demolished about three eggs, looking sated and sweet. Haru plants a firm hand on a firmer shoulder, and leans down to whisper (because Makoto still can get so easily embarrassed, even though it’s been years and years and years and Haru has always been mostly shameless).

 “I’m going to eat you out,” Haru says matter-of-factly. “I haven’t gotten to do it for weeks, so I’m going to ruin you today.” Haru presses a kiss to Makoto’s cheek. “Go get cleaned out, I’ll do the dishes.”

 He starts picking up their plates, even as Makoto just continues staring at him, slack-jawed and dreamy-eyed.

 It’s no surprise to Haru when Makoto suddenly bursts into a heavy blush but also into action, scrambling to his feet and skidding in his socks in his haste to get to the bathroom. Yes, Makoto is a shy boy.

 But even better, Makoto’s learned that Haru will not judge him, not for being a little embarrassed, and certainly not for being a lot excited.

-

 With the dark clouds and heavy rain, even though it’s still early enough to be in time for morning sex, it feels less scandalous to crawl on to the bed and start stroking himself as Haru waits for Makoto’s anticipated return from the shower. 

 He likes when it’s a little scandalous. It’s like water; the tense anticipation is as important as the smooth calm.

 It’s anticipation time now, the wind screaming outside, Haru’s body tense, excited to do one of his favourite past-times. If the stars align and Haru’s jaw keeps from locking too early, sometimes he can get Mako-chan crying with just his tongue.

 Haru isn’t sure if he’s a sadist or a masochist; pain in the context of Makoto bothers him, whoever’s receiving it. He isn’t sure if he’s dominant or submissive; he likes to do whatever he wants to, but if Makoto wants him to listen, he will (even if he might do it crankily). 

 Freestyle’s his speciality in swimming, and he knows all there is to know about it. But maybe Makoto’s just his speciality in life, and he’ll do all there is to be done with him.

 It’s a moot point, really. When Makoto finally comes out the bathroom, skin an almost-painful heated red and wearing one of their very limited but very pretty men’s lingerie panties. Soft pastels, bright primaries, in Haru’s extremely biased opinion Makoto looks good in most things, but the man has strange, strange taste in colours.

 Makoto’s hair is still damp from the shower, though, and he’s looking at Haru like he’s filled to the brim with anticipation too, so Haru can look past the fact that Makoto’s favourite pair of panties are a frankly hideous shade of neon orange.

 “Happy typhoon day off?” Makoto says, grinning like a dork, and fuck, Haru maybe would be lying if he said he doesn’t now have a massive soft spot for this pair of panties.

 “It's about to get happier. Now get on the bed and get on all fours, Makoto.”

 (These panties are backless, and as Haru works his jaw to get warmed up, he reflects again on how easy it is to have so much goddamned affection for Makoto that this one man outdoes a storm that has forced Tokyo to her knees for the day).

 (After all, Haru would drop to his knees for Mako-chan any day, after all).

 Makoto gets into position, shifting a little nervously, sucking in his belly that’s softened with age, and Haru will have none of that, so he leans down and bites a hip, digging his teeth in. “Stop that,” he admonishes. “Just concentrate on me. By the time we’re done, I’m going to wreck those panties worse than the typhoon’s going to wreck the laundry Mister Ueda next door has left outside.”

Makoto’s head shoots up. “We should tell him to bring them in before-!”

 He gets cut off by Haru embarking on fulfilling what he had promised at the breakfast table, pressing a kiss and a bit of teeth to sensitive skin, still soft from the shower and from, aaah, preparation.

They stop talking, after that, but oh, they sure do make a lot of noise.

 (Terrible weather should come more often, if you ask Haru).

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do Kinktober for the first time ever, but I'm too easily embarrassed to write good porn, so this is what we end up with ;)
> 
> More random bits and pieces on my [tumblr](https://cetaceans-pls.tumblr.com) /o/
> 
> Have a good December!


End file.
